The Animal Model Core (AMC) provides relevant experimental tools and animal models that would support and enhance the research approaches of CURE: DDRCC member in irritable bowel syndrome (IBS), inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), obesity and Parkinson diseases-related Gl dysmotility using mice as a prominent experimental model.-This is achieved through the following services i. Education and training of members on methods, protocols, best practice of animal use, and preparation of animal experimental protocols for institutional approval; ii. Access to well characterized relevant chemical genetic or experimental models of stress, IBS, colitis, visceral obesity and Parkinson disease-related constipation in rats or mice; iii Access to state-of-the art equipment use and training for functional bioassays to assess gastrointestinal propulsive motor function, visceral pain, intestinal permeability and inflammation, food intake microstructure, body composition, energy homeostasis and brain-gut interaction in mice or rats. iv. Performance of drug delivery, collection of body fluid and surgical procedures; v. Access to genetically modified mice via institutional shared resources. The vast array of animal models and methodological approaches offered is made possible through the complementary and well established expertise of the AMC Directors and Personnel in the fields of stress, brain-gut interactions, gut motility, visceral pain, intestinal inflammation and feeding behavior. In particular expertise of AMC Directors lead to substantial methodological advances namely the developed novel noninvasive monitoring of gut motility and visceral pain in conscious mice and acquisition of state-of-the the art equipment (EchoMRI, BIODAQ, metabolic cages and Ussing chambers) during the last granting period. These AMC services are essential not only for the success of the CURE:DDRCC members who are federally funded and anticipate to use the Core (33 members), but are also critical to spur new projects, including the 5 newly federally funded grants on energy metabolism that made use of the new Core equipment and expertise..